Drabble Collection
by Cold Drake Queen
Summary: Anything goes as I do a whole bunch of little drabbles. Full information and warnings located in introduction.
1. Introduction

Ok, so this is how it goes. Just to keep my brain free of junk I'm going to throw out some drabbles.

Now on that topic I went looking for the definition of a 'drabble'. What I found was very interesting. I was expecting a short piece telling me that it was a literary term meaning a small short story or story clip containing 200 or so words. What I found was totally different. Apparently it's a verb meaning make or become wet and dirty.

Ok you can stop laughing now. I know I laughed for hours when I read that.

And so I shall write some drabbles in the hope that I may drabble and you may drabble and the whole world may drabble.

Yippy for new words, I'm not even sure I used the word right.

-Raises glass of 'orange juice'.- Here is to being wet and dirty.

Cold Drake Queen

o.O … O.o

!! Story Warnings !!

This collection of drabbles may contain anything from pure fluff to hard-core sex, humour to angst, birth to death. Please keep in mind that each drabble may have a different rating. But as a general work this is rated mature for the simple fact that things expressed here would scar the young.

!! Story Disclaimers !!

I, Cold Drake Queen, in no way own any character that may be featured in any of the following drabbles. They have always and will always belong to their respected owners. And it is with great pleasure that I borrow them for your enjoyment. But sadly I have to give them back at the end of the day.

!! Notes !!

None of the following stories are in anyway related. They are to be taken at face value and are only placed together to save space.


	2. The Dress

I can't believe it is my birthday again. What am I, 25 now? I can swear it was just yesterday that the mess with the war was happening. And yet I can count the days that we have been together.

But all that doesn't mean a damn thing.

What means something to me is that that little blue dress, it is just too fucking cute. I mean the thing is strapless and it comes to barely below the crotch. Lord I can see my hand drifting up there.

A pair for pale legs escapes the bottom of the dress running all the way down to bare feet on my carpet. But that really doesn't hold my attention long. It's what is above the dress that really makes my head spin. Pale shoulders. One tattooed with an odd symbol. One I never really did learn the meaning of. I've been told that I should know it, that my schooling should have given me that knowledge. But I just don't know. Dark hair coming down to just brush those shoulders. And those eyes, they will probably haunt me for all my years. The sadness, the innocence, the anger they hold it's too much for me at times.

"So do you like it?" A soft voice asks me.

"Truthfully?" I smirk at the way the voice sounds unsteady and unsure.

"…"

"Truthfully no, take it off."

"Seifer …"

"Shut up Squall and take the dress off before I tear it off you to fuck you senseless."


	3. Video Evidence

"What's going on?"

"Shut up and duck."

"Why should I?"

Her hand whips up and grabs my hand pulling me down beside her behind the bush. I almost lose my hat in the process. Her other hand comes up to her mouth and presses a finger to her mouth in a shushing gesture.

Looking into her eyes I wonder what the hell she is doing. It's not everyday that you find someone hiding in the bushes for no apparent reason.

And then I hear it. It's soft at first. So soft I can barely hear it. But as I strain my ears toward the sound I know what it is.

"Selphie," I whisper, "What the hell are you doing listening in on some man and his wife?"

She hushes me again waiting for something. Lord if I know what it is.

The moans and groans continue getting louder and louder in my ears. I really don't want to listen to this. But I can't help it, I can't move, the sounds giving me nothing but pleasant thoughts and pleasant feelings. It's a good thing Selphie is here with me or …

"Seifer …"

The call splits the early morning air, and I freeze for a different reason. My eyes widen at the sudden information. I notice she is doing a little silent dance of joy.

"Selphie, was that …"

She just nods at me and reaches up for something, a video camera. "Care to watch it with me?" She asks before kissing me.


	4. Get it Out

"God lord get it out!"

"Oh suck it up Leonhart, I know you can take it."

"Just take the damn thing out of me."

"Temper, temper puberty boy."

"The damn thing is bigger then I thought."

"Ya well you think too much."

"…"

Seifer stood up straight, eyeing the brunette that was stretched out on the bed. "Now that wasn't as bad as you thought was it."

"Just shut up."

Seifer poured out a vile of potion on to the commander's ass, wondering if it would be safe to rub the healing liquid into the skin.

"Do it and you'll find Lion Heart up your ass."

"Fine, but it will heal better if you work it in."

"Whatever."

Without warning the door to the private dorm room opened letting in a tall longhaired brunette.

"Irvine, I thought I told you to get out."

"I think I'll take my chances with you then the girls in the hallway." Irvine sat down on the edge of the bed. His eyes going wide at what he could see in front of him. "Holy shit, is that…? It's huge!"

"Try having the thing in your ass and then tell me about it being huge."

"Puberty boy, I told you not to sit on that bench. It's your own damn fault you got a sliver."


	5. Cell Phones and Elevators

"Yes mam … I'll have it there early tomorrow morning … yes I understand … I guess I could do that. Listen I have to let you go ... yes I will," A blond haired man stepped into the elevator closing his cell phone as he did.

As the doors were beginning to close a smaller man pushed his way inside and pushed the button beside the door indicating what floor he wished to go to.

"Yes sir … not a problem." He was still talking into his cell phone.

The blonde looked at the brunette. Didn't he know that he was going to lose signal as soon as the doors closed?

"I have the reports with me," here it comes the doors are closing, "I'll bring them with me to the meeting … yes sir. I'm sure I could so that for you …"

The words being said faded from hearing as the blonde man stared at the lips making the sounds. They we so soft looking, they almost looked like candy waiting to be tasted. They moved with such grace that demanded a dancing partner.

"Can I help you?" A voice cut through thoughts that could catch a building on fire.

The blonde visibly flinched at being caught staring. "Actually yes." The cocky man replied before he pushed the man into the side of the elevator pressing his own lips to those he was watching earlier.

They tasted wonderful. More then he had imagined.

Ding.

And then it was all over, the spell broken.

The brunette moved away from the blonde and out the doors.

"Squall Leonhart," was all he said as the doors closed.

For all those people who don't know this, this is a reproduction of a commercial. What commercial you ask? Well Roger's telephone. It was originally made to show that they have better coverage then anybody else. And you know what! I think it works better that there is a little elevator groping at the end. Too bad the Rogers people didn't know that. Oh well.


	6. Too Tight

"Are you sure this is right?"

"Yes."

"It just seems kind of tight."

"I measured it myself."

"You probably did. Nothing but perfection is good enough for you."

"Quistis helped with the sizing. I wasn't sure."

"Aw hell! She probably got a size smaller just to make me crazy."

"To late there."

"Pardon?"

"I said if she did get the wrong size she probably thought I was being stupid and wrote down a larger size so it wouldn't fit and I wouldn't have to go."

"I am larger then you!"

"I never told her it was for you."

"You never told her? Why not?"

"It was a touchy subject."

"Really?! It's not like you were buying condoms."

"…"

"You didn't!"

"…"

"Why would you get her to do that?"

"…"

"Fine, don't tell me. But you are going to tell me later."

"Whatever."

Just then the door opened admitting the dark face of Kiros.

"You all ready then?"

"Yes."

"You know that suit looks kind of tight on you."

"See I told you so."

Squall reached up to rub at the bridge of his nose. "Dad, just go get married already."


	7. Sick or Smile?

**Garden Press**

All Mercenary News, All the time

Excerpt from Article 85474, The End or The Beginning

As for Rinoa Heartilly, our young sorceress, rumour had it that she was under the stars with her young knight, Commander Squall Leonhart. It is said the young couple fell in love during the war and plan to marry later this year.

Sometime close to moonset, Selphie came running over to a group of woman, most likely those that had flocked to Irvine. She had been screaming at the top of her lungs. "I think he is really sick this time!" she was screaming. When I asked my nearest neighbour as to what might have sent the bouncy hero off the edge I was rewarded with shrugs and bewildered glances.

I watched as the whole hero gang rushed toward the balcony. From my vantage in the crowd I could tell that they were concerned over the Commander.

I am please to announce that the Commander is perfectly fine. According to Quistis, who was sent to disperse the crowd and alleviate our fears, the Commander had only smiled.

As to why Selphie thought that he might be sick we will never know, but by reputation it is said the Commander never smiles. I wonder if the story was fabricated to make us all feel better or if it was truth. But since nobody saw the Commander for three days after the celebration we will not know if he was truly ill or if he just smiled.


	8. The Struggles of Good and Evil

Welcome to the first ever Chicken Chip Championships!

In this corner we have the angelic Zell cherub, with his perky wings, soft blonde hair and soft touchable skin!

In the other corner we find the devilishly sinful Zell demon. With that classic bad boy smirk, leather and fire in his eyes!

And what are they fighting for? Why greatest sex god in the world. The walking wet dream himself. The personification of everything lust. The one! The only! Seifer Almasy!

If you have just joined us lets recap the actions leading up to this event.

Some 15 minutes Seifer showed up at out favourite Chicken's door.

Now at first both the demon and the cherub were not worried. They both agreed that Seifer was self-absorbed, arrogant, pigheaded, asshole bully. But that lasted only until Seifer gave Zell a few details not know to the general public. And that was right before the comment that stirred up this little hornet's nest.

"Zell," the son of a bitch had started, "how about I do you a big favour and let you get a little … oh, I don't know, hands on experience?"

And that was when demon Zell put one had around the throat of cherub Zell and took firm hold of the body. But just as demon Zell was about to accept this crazy proposal of Seifer bowing to everything that is Zell for a night, cherub Zell wiggled himself free and put a fist into the gut of demon Zell. Thus reminding the demon what and who Seifer was.

So now we find both standing facing each other, each waiting for the other to move.

Oh wait there does cherub. It's a quick punch, kick, punch, punch combo!

It seems to have worked too! Demon Zell has taken a step back and seems to be whipping blood from the corner of his mouth.

But what is this! Demon Zell is smirking!

Oh! That was a low blow! But that folks brings an end to it! Demon Zell just got Cherub Zell in the nuts. It's all over! It seems that tonight the little demon will have his way with the sex god!


	9. Good Anger

Squall was sitting on the couch reading his book when his father walked through the door. His eyebrow rose when he realized that his parental figure was mad, something that hardly happened at all.

"Are you ok?" he asked the older man.

Squall shivered as a pair of green eyes locked onto his own pale blue. The look he saw in those eyes wasn't what he expected.

Squall knew what to expect now. So he marked his place in the book, stood up, and smoothly walked across the room to where his father was standing, the older man watching his every move.

They both stood there watching the other waiting for the other to move. And as quick as lighting Laguna moved forward and lifted Squall from the ground. The younger man flew through the air until he landed on a pair of strong shoulders.

"You be good my boy, or I might just have to punish you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"


	10. Battle on the Cliff

The wind tossed the clothing of the two rivals around them. Hair fell out of place, but neither cared. They were there for battle. The stakes were high and neither wanted to lose.

They both gripped their gunblades tightly. Watching the other for the first move. Tension was thick in the air. Enough that it almost felt solid around the pair.

Green eyes looked into blue, waiting. Just waiting for the right moment.

"Same rules?" The blonde one finally broke the silence.

"Yes." The brunette replied.

Both men tightening their fists around their weapons to the point where tendons showed through the leather gloves they both wore.

And in a moment the tension snapped and both men jumped into action.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" The both cried into the night air. Their choices displayed between them.

"I win again!" The brunette jumped around merrily. "You have to clean the bathroom!"

"Oh come off it Leonhart. You always cheat."


	11. Violation

"What the hell is that!?" The blonde sputtered as he pointed to the offending object.

"Nothing"

"But it's not mine." He took a threatening step forward.

"No, it isn't." The smaller brunette held his hands in front of him to ward off any attack.

"Squall I wont stand for this!" The blond screamed.

"Tough!"

"It's so big and red! Where did you get it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on Squall I won't get mad."

"Seifer you always get mad. You are too possessive for your own good." Squall crossed his arms across his chest. He knew what he did was wrong in Seifer's eyes, but personally he couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"I promise I won't."

"Can I have that in writing?"

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll ask around until I find out who violated my turf."

"Calm down Seifer, It's only a car. I'll but my next one from you."

0.o.O.o.0

-whimpers- Nobody is reviewing my Drabbles. Reviews make me happy. Please review each one.


	12. Girls Gone Wild

Zack was just settling down to read his favorite book. His coffee was freshly brewed, his cookies were warm and gooey, and his blanket was tucked around his legs in just the right way. The light above his head was turned on.

And best of all his room was quiet.

He had sent his roommates out just so that he could have one of those rare moments of pure silence, the golden sound of nothing, the blissful sound of … loud knocking at the door.

Zack looked around for a moment, because that couldn't be right. But sure enough some poor fellow was banging on his door like his life depended on it.

Grumbling to himself Zack worked himself out from under his blanket and out of his chair.

And all the while the knocking continued.

"Hold your chocobo," Zack yelled at whoever was desperate to reshape his door.

Opening it he looked at a friend looking down the hall worry and fear in his eyes.

"Sephiroth …?" Zack started but was unable to finish as the taller silver haired man pushed him into the room and closed the door.

"Shhhh," Sephiroth locked the door and sagged against it. "They'll hear you."

"Who?"

"Them!"

Zack listened carefully to whatever his general could hear. Faintly he could hear female squeals and giggling.

"What did you do this time?" Zack questioned his friend.

"NOTHING!" Sephiroth got that look of fear in his eyes again and froze. Not a whisper of air passed his lips.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well I was out in the courtyard working on some hand to hand combat. And I was feeling rather hot, so I took off my coat." Zack just nodded to him and waited for the story to continue. "And then out of nowhere this hoard of woman started to attack me!"

"And that is when you started to break down my door?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"And you want me to hide you?"

Sephiroth nodded again.

"It'll cost you."

Sephiroth grabbed Zack by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. His lips coming up to gently brush against the other pair.

"Not what I had in mind," Zack whispered, "but that will do."


	13. Bring It

Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now I won't explain it.

A/N: This was written for a friend and wonderful author from deviantART. It was her idea so it's hers.

…,,,…,,,…

The crowd slowly backed away from the scene as the two powerful generals glared at each other. Clearly there was something going on. Somewhere a young child wailed at the tension in the air, building with every passing moment. Building and growing until it was almost thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Genesis, you are going down," the younger silver haired man threatened.

The crowd gasped at the clear words of doom. Could their saviours be heading toward such a misunderstanding that it would end in bloodshed? Would the struggle kill those who were unlucky enough to be near? Would this bring the most powerful people down on their heads? Nobody knew.

"Bring it on Sephiroth," The redhead called Genesis countered. "Youngsters like you should still be holding their mother's apron strings anyway."

Knuckles tightened on the grips of swords before they are checked that they will leave their scabbards smoothly and cleanly.

"Name your rules old man."

"There are none."

"Good."

Both men turned and walked away from each other, 5 paces, not a movement more, then turning to face each other.

Their hands came up in unison while gasps of terror enveloped the air around them.

Two sets of silky locks, one silver, one red, fluttered in the air as the hand came up to flick them away from the ear it covered and over the shoulder it rested on.

"I got you this time Sephiroth," Genesis smirked.

"Damn you old man. I'll get you next time!"


End file.
